Asgard Reborn
by Persiana13
Summary: When a familiar meteorite crashes into Asgard, Thor must rally his fellow Asgardian warriors to stop a powerful evil villain. Long One Shot! Takes place in the Marvel Persina-verse.


**Asgard Reborn! **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

One Shot 

"FOR ASGARD!!"

That familiar battle cry resounded throughout all of Asgard, and in the American Midwest. Balder, the god of courage, was leading the charge. His armor shimmered in the sun and his sword was raised as male and female Asgardian warriors charged into battle.

Earlier, a strange, yet familiar looking meteorite had crashed into the Asgardian castle. When one of the warriors went to examine the meteor, it released a fantastic energy. Once that was done, the meteorite disappeared and two beings appeared in its place; one was Ares, the Avenger and God of War. The other was a tall, stone-skinned being with blue stone covering him like armor. His eyes had no life or remorse to them. His name is Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, and an avowed enemy of all life. The last time anyone knew of Darkseid, he was in another world, attempting to take it over and destroy the Justice League and Avengers that had been there. However, with the help of the mysterious youth Crisis, Darkseid was beaten, but had imprisoned Ares as part of his vengeance. Now, with the two released, Darkseid had declared that Asgard was all his. Naturally, that did not sit well with the Asgardians, and were now fighting an all out war against the dictator.

Ares had been tended to by several valkyrie warriors, while Balder led the charge. He sliced his sword deep into Darkseid. Darkseid looked back, grinning,

"Fool, do you honestly think that can hurt me?"

He blasted the god of courage with a powerful Omega Beams attack. The blast sent Balder into several of the castle walls.

Sif, the goddess of warriors, and Thor's lover, managed to catch her friend. She glared at Darkseid,

"What sort of monster is this?"

Balder shook his head,

"I have no idea, Sif. This creature is unlike anything I have ever seen before. He hits like the Hulk, but I do not believe I have ever seen anything so purely evil."

He steadied himself,

"We must fight him, Sif. We must hold out until Thor arrives."

Sif nodded,

"Of course, Balder. I shall go prepare the others and launch a counter-offensive."

"His name is Darkseid."

The two warriors looked and were surprised to see Ares up and about. He had bandages underneath his armor, and his helmet was destroyed. He held his sword and axe,

"Allow me to lead the counter attack. I know what we are dealing with."

Balder asked,

"Are you sure you should be up? You were severely injured when you arrived."

Ares growled,

"Darkseid must be stopped at all costs! My injuries are nothing compared to what he will be suffering!"  
He bellowed and charged off into battle. Sif grumbled,

"Stubborn, isn't he?"

Balder smirked,

"In a way, he reminds me of Thor."

He noticed the way the battle was going and said,

"Come, Sif. We must launch our attack."

Meanwhile, Darkseid was holding off the Warriors Three. Volstagg, a big, burly warrior, slammed his massive girth into Darkseid, knocking the dictator down. Darkseid tried to get up, but was met with a hard knock from Hogun's mace. Finally, Fandral, with his sword, grinned,

"You see, you cannot beat we Warriors Three!"

Darkseid shot his Omega beams at Volstagg. The voluminous warrior shrieked and, with concussive force, got sent into his fellow warriors. Hogun groaned,

"You just had to eat before the fight started, didn't you?"

Volstagg looked down,

"At least I know a good meal when I eat it!"  
The mace wielder shot back,

"Oh, sure. I am surprise all of Midgard does not starve with your appetite!"

Fandral winced,

"I hate to interrupt you two, but that ugly stone statue is about to crush us."

Darkseid grinned maliciously,

"You're right."

He was about to unleash a full power Omega blast when a battle roar was heard,

"FOR GLORY!"  
Darkseid turned, only to be leveled by Ares and his sword and axe combination attack. The Greek god of war shouted,

"I shall not let you live, monster!"  
Darkseid, wiping his mouth, growled back,

"I shall see to it you die an agonizing death!"  
He fired his Omega beams at Ares. The weapon master god took the full force of it, but managed to shrug it off. He shouted,

"FOR OLYMPUS!"  
He charged again. Darkseid ducked and speared him into the ground. The tyrant smirked,

"Now, any last words before I send your ashes scattering across this plane?"

At that precise moment, thunder erupted across the sky. Darkseid turned and Thor, the god of thunder, hovered above him. The hammer user glared venomously down at Darkseid,

"Get out of Asgard and never return."

Darkseid shouted,

"Asgard is mine!"  
He fired his Omega beams at Thor. Thor took a direct hit and got slammed into the castle. However, he erupted right back and charged Darkseid, slamming him with a thunderous blow. The shock knocked Darkseid off of Asgard and to the ground below. A large crater appeared on the ground, the echoing shockwaves could be heard for miles.

Thor shook his head as if to clear his mind, then hovered down, the resounding cheers of the other Asgardian warriors backing him up.

Darkseid stood up uneasily. He had severely underestimated the Asgardians and how well they would defend Asgard. While Darkseid was able to murder many of the warriors, Thor, the greatest champion of Asgard, had come to exact vengeance.

He looked up to see Thor, and the dictator of Apokolips was boiling mad. No one, not even Superman, stood in his way of getting what he wanted, and he was not ready to concede to a god, no matter how powerful he was. Darkseid glared,

"I will make you suffer for this!"  
Suddenly, both he and Thor disappeared, as if caught in a transporter beam.

**On Monitor Station… **

Thor re-energized and looked at his surroundings,

"Where am I? What is this place?"

He looked around and demanded,

"Who has brought me here?"

A voice responded,

"Nice to see you too, Thor."

Thor recognized that voice. He turned and saw a red-eyed young man with blonde hair, wearing a white coat and jeans. His name is Leon Maxwell, the hero known as Crisis. The god of thunder was stunned,

"Leon? You are alive?"

Crisis smirked,

"I have a feeling that's going to be common place for me for a while."

He turned serious,

"I know about Darkseid and his assault on Asgard. Let me be the first to tell you; Monitor and I sent him to another dimension, one where he won't cause anyone any harm."

Thor studied the youth for a moment. He knew Leon was telling the truth, but there was a part of him that was a bit…uneasy. He said,

"How do I know this is what it appears to be? How do I know Loki is not attempting to play a trick on me?"  
Leon sighed; he knew this would come up,

"Thor, there probably is nothing I can say or do that can convince you to ever trust me again, but I will say this; trusting me is your decision. If you choose to, I'll have Monitor send you back to Asgard."

The lightning god nodded,

"A wise answer, Leon. I shall trust you."  
His expression darkened,

"But, if this is a trick, or you are trying to trick me, I shall show you no mercy."

Leon nodded,

"Fine. Now, to why you were brought here. I've been watching events unfold. Something big is going to happen, and it's going to involve everyone in both my world and in Farrah's new one."

Thor blinked,

"I thought Persiana brought her team back to their world."

The red-eyed pre-cog shook his head,

"The Persiana you know is not the same as the one I know. The Titans Tomorrow version you saw now is helping Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers."

Thor was speechless,

"Persiana would never do such a thing!"  
Leon nodded,

"Normally, no. However, I think she's giving in to her animal instincts completely."

He shook his head,

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to restore Asgard to its former glory."

Monitor entered at that moment,

"Leon, I have discovered it."

He was holding the Sensory Matrix Field Generator in his hands. Thor asked,

"How do we restore Asgard to glory?"

The Monitor explained,

"With this. My theory is that the generator creates a world based on the user's imagination and thoughts. If one of the Asgardians can harness this power, it's certainly possible that a pocket dimension could be created, sending Asgard from where it is now to where it would rightfully be."

Thor blinked,

"Is such a thing possible?"

Leon shrugged,

"Only one way to find out."

**Back on Marvel Earth 616.01, Asgard… **

Sif and Balder looked around. The god of courage asked,

"Where is Thor? I do not see him."

Just then, a portal opened and out stepped Thor, carrying the Sensory Matrix Field Generator in his hands. The warrior god said,

"Greetings, warriors."  
Sif was overjoyed,

"Thor, you have returned!"

She jumped into his arms,

"What of the enemy Darkseid?"

Thor shook his head,

"I do not know. However, a friend said Darkseid will never hurt anyone ever again."

He handed the Generator to Balder,

"It is possible to restore Asgard to glory by using this. I think you should be the one, friend."

Balder took the Generator and studied it,

"How does it work?"

Thor explained,

"Imagine Asgard in its glory, and this cube will make it so."

Balder held the cube and began concentrating. In moments, the cube began glowing, spinning at a high rate of speed. Then, light shined forth from the cube, showering the castle completely. After a few minutes, the castle disappeared in a bright light beam.

When the castle reappeared, all the Asgardians looked around and were awed by what had happened. The entire plane of Asgard was restored just to the way it was remembered to be. Balder was speechless,

"By the All Father; Asgard has been restored!"

Thor smiled,

" 'Tis a glorious day for our people!"  
Volstagg cheered,

"Let us celebrate with a feast!"

Hogun grumbled,

"There he goes, thinking about food again."

Fandral laughed,

"Aye, friend, but, this time; Volstagg is right. 'Tis a pleasant time to celebrate! Asgard has been reborn!"

**Meanwhile, in an unknown dimension… **

Darkseid looked around in the empty void. He could not believe he had been bested so easily. He snarled,

"When I get out of this prison, I will ensure the downfall of everyone that has ever wronged me, starting with Superman."

Little did the New God dictator realize, but his actions were being observed by a shadowy female figure looking through a mirror. The figure smirked,

"Now, things are becoming interesting. Crisis lives, Persiana is working with Osborn, Asgard is restored…"

The figure chuckled evilly,

"Now, for Loki to play a little trick on my dear, dear brother Thor."

End of One Shot


End file.
